Candace the Teenage Vampire
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Candace attempts to live her normal life while Phineas and Ferb attempt to find a way to change her back, but time turns against them when a vampire hunter suddenly rolls appears.takes place after the Curse of Candace
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Candace attempts to live her normal life while Phineas and Ferb attempt to find a cure, but time turns against them when a vampire hunter suddenly rolls into town. Inspired by the Curse of Candace.

Disclaimer: Really? I really have to say it? PnF belong to Dan and Swampy and I own my Os and Cs.

C*C*C*C*C

"I can't believe this is happening!" Candace cried as she buried her face in her hands. "My life is over!"

After seeing a teen vampire movie with Stacy Candace was bitten by a vampire bat that was on promotional display and was somehow turned into a vampire. At first, Phineas had thought she was overreacting, but when he had removed her sunglasses and cloak, she turned to dust. He and Ferb had managed to put her back together by using a molecular reconstructor and were now all in her room, discussing what to do next. The room was darker than usual because the curtains were pulled and Candace had all the lights off.

Phineas gently took his sister's hand in his and patted it.

"C'mon, Candace!" he said, trying to comfort her. "Your life isn't over."

"Well, considering she's technically dead now, it is." Ferb said from the other side of the room. Since finding out that Candace was a vampire, he kept his distance from her and wore a small garlic necklace around his neck just in case she got hungry.

Candace emitted a louder cry at his words.

"What am I going to do?"she sobbed. "I'm a _vampire_! I can't go outside or eat pizza! I have to buy all my stuff at the _Goth _store and I can't even see how look in them!" She fell back and pulled Mr. Miggins to her chest. Her eyes began to well up slightly as she stared up at her ceiling and cuddled her bear close.

"But worst of all, I'll never be able to see **Jeremy** again!" The moment those words left her lips, Candace broke down completely.

Phineas and Ferb shared a look of sympathy for their sister, but Ferb still kept his distance. Phineas on the other hand climbed on to the bed and crawled over to her.

"Don't worry, Candace!" he said as he patted her back. "I'm sure Ferb and I can find a way to reverse this!"

Candace wiped her eyes as she tearfully looked at him.

"Really?" she sniffed.

"Sure! Ferb has all sorts of books on this kind of stuff, right Ferb?" He looked towards his brother who held an entire stack of books on the occult in his arms. "See? We'll defiantly find a way to cure you!"

"But what am I supposed to do until then?" Candace asked as she sat up. "I still can't go outside!"

Phineas rubbed his chin.

"Hm. Well, what have you been doing all day?"

"Well, mainly sticking to the shadows and keeping myself covered with this black cloak."

"Perfect! Just keep doing that until Ferb and I find a way to reverse this. In the meantime look on the bright side!"

"What's that?" Candace scoffed.

"For one you have all those cool new vampire abilities!" he told her. "I mean you fly! And you have super strength! And… And you can turn into a bat now!"

Candance blinked at this.

"I can?" she said. Now that she thought about it, in the movie the guy could shape shift.

"Yeah! I wanna see that!" Phineas said. Unlike Ferb he was actually really excited that his sister was a vampire.

"Phineas not now! And besides I don't even know how! I don't know how to use any of my powers." Candace told him glumly.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you'll learn!" Seeing the frown across her brow he tried to reassure her again. "Don't worry! We'll find a way. I promise!"

Candace calmed down a little.

'_Well, it's not as if they haven't done the impossible before.'_ She thought.

"Thanks guys." She hugged Phineas, but when she got up to go and hug Ferb he took a quick step back and she stopped. "Ferb?"

Before anything could be said they heard their mother call them down for supper.

"Maybe we should keep this to ourselves," Phineas said as he handed Candace her red sunglasses. "I don't think mom and dad would really understand."

"Y-yeah…" Candace said slowly as she put them on.

As they went downstairs and sat at the table Candace couldn't help but feel sad.

Why was did Ferb seem afraid of her? He had to know she would never hurt him, vampire or no, right?

"Candace?" Candace was bought back to reality by her mother's voice. "Is that a new look?"

"Uh, yeah! Vampire Goth." She answered. "You like?"

"Well, it's not my style, but I guess it's okay." Linda shrugged. "Anyway, I've got a big surprise for supper tonight! I stopped by this amazing Italian restaurant and brought home time awesome spaghetti with the best tomato sauce ever. It even has extra garlic."

She then came out of the kitchen with two large plate of spaghetti mixed with tomato sauce that reeked of garlic. Candace hissed as she covered her nose, and pulled away from the scent. She quickly stood, knocked her chair over in the process and ran out of the kitchen yelling,

"I'm not hungry!"

The rest of the Flynn-Fletcher family blinked after her.

"Well, that was odd." Lawrence said.

"For her? Not really." Linda shrugged as she set the food on the table. Then they all turned when they heard Perry's chatter. "Oh, there you are Perry!"

C*C*C*C*C

At Danville Theater a young fortune teller was talking with the movie usher.

"H-here's your bat, mam." He said shyly as he handed the cage to her. "Thanks again for lending him to us."

"Anytime, young man." The woman said in a thick Romanian accent.

The boy blushed under her violet gaze. With her long, ginger brown hair and pale skin that glowed in the moonlight, she was enchanting. But what really made him blush was her low cleavage and her pierced navel.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble."

The usher shook his head as he was brought out of his trance.

"No! Not at all!" he assured her. "I mean, he did bite somebody, but-"

"He **_what_**?" the woman frowned.

"Yeah, earlier today he bit this screamy girl, but it's okay! She's not suing or anything." But the woman wasn't listening to him. Instead she was glaring at her bat who flapped anxiously as she hissed at him.

"He _bit_ someone? You _bit_ someone? Esti mic ding-bat! Ar trebui sa i-am taiat si aripile dumneavoastra, le punem la zid si sa-ti dau la pisici! Cum sa te muste cineva! Ai idee cam ce ai ve adoptata?"

The usher blinked at her as she continued to curse in Romanian.

"Uh… Okay then." He said as he edged towards the theater. "Night!"

The woman ignored him however as ripped the cage opened and began to strangle the bat, still cursing into the night.

C*C*C*C*C

Well, I've hit a little roadblock with my Behind the Veil story and since Halloween is around the corner I decided to do a little Halloween special. Since the story isn't very long I've made the chapters themselves shorter than I usually do. This story should be finished by Halloween at most, but reviews will inspire me to write faster, so please review!

(1)- Traslation of what the woman said: "You little ding-bat! I should rip off your wings, pin them to the wall and feed you to the cat! How could you bite someone! You have any idea what you've done?"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Candace attempts to live her normal life while Phineas and Ferb attempt to find a cure, but time turns against them when a vampire hunter suddenly rolls into town. Inspired by the Curse of Candace.

Disclaimer: Really? I really have to say it? PnF belong to Dan and Swampy and I own my Os and Cs.

C*C*C*C*C

That night, Candace tried to fall asleep but for reason she having trouble.

'_Man! What is wrong with me?'_ She tossed and turned, but for the life of her she just could not fall asleep.

"Ugh! This is pointless!" she hissed as she sat up and threw her pillow against her wall. In huff she folded her arms when all the sudden her stomach gave a rumble. With a groan she clutched it.

"I guess I'm hungry." She muttered to herself. "Maybe I should go grab a bite." She moaned at the last part of what she said.

Since it was night time, Candace had ditched her cloak and sunglasses as she went down stairs to the kitchen. She made sure to keep silent so as not to wake the family, which was surprisingly easy. Apparently being a vampire made her very light on her feet. When she had finally made it to the kitchen, she went straight to the refrigerator only to recoil right away. The leftovers from reeked so bad that Candace couldn't even get near the fridge.

"Gurb!" She stumbled back as she fought the urge not to throw up.

'_Well, grabbing some leftovers is out!'_ she thought grimly. Then her stomach gave another growl. She didn't notice it before, but she was _really_ hungry. '_Maybe there's something in the cabinets.'_ She thought. She began to search the kitchen as her stomach continued to growl, but found nothing.

"Oh, come on!" she moaned as she slid against the wall to the floor. She couldn't believe how hungry she was now. She swore that if Perry walked in right now, she just might eat him.

'_I can't take it!_' she thought. _'I'm just going to go out and grab something to eat!'_

With that she ran upstairs and grabbed her cloak. She knew she shouldn't be sneaking out like this at night, but she was so hungry. Besides, she was a vampire so it should be okay.

"And if I use my vampire powers I should be back before anyone notices!" she said aloud in a whisper to convince herself. Instead of grabbing her usual set of clothes, she had grabbed her goth clothes instead, feeling they fit the vampire persona better. She ditched the wig though.

She then went over to her window and opened as wide as she could and took a deep breath.

"Okay!" she muttered to herself. "Focus!" Concentrating as hard as she could she closed her eyes and leaped out her window. Then she screamed as she fell towards the ground and hit it with a slam. With a grunt she pushed herself up.

"Ow!" she growled. Well, that didn't work! Not willing to give up however, Candace stood and took another breath.

"Focus!" she ordered herself once again. Eyes closed, she leaped into the air again. When she didn't feel herself land she opened her eyes and saw that she was actually floating!

"Oh right! Woohoo! I did it!" she cheered, completely forgetting that her family was asleep inside.

C*C*C*C*C

Inside, Lawrence sat up slightly.

"Did you hear that, dear?" he asked. Linda just curled deeper into her covers up as she replied.

"It's just Candace sleep talking again. Do to sleep, dear." She said.

"Okay then." With that Lawrence yawned and settled back into bed before falling back to sleep.

C*C*C*C*C

"This is so cool!" Candace said as she did a flip in the air. "You know maybe this vampire thing won't be so hard-" she was cut off when she accidently flew into the tree in her backyard.

C*C*C*C*C

Just outside town, a small gypsy wagon was rocking from the rage of its owner.

"E o prostie! E o prostie! Jur ca, daca aceasta nu "T o k + FIC, as felie deschide piept cu o ruina, ruginita cutitul, crapatura-ti ONU-bataile inimii, si apoi se umple piept cu usturoi ceapa drept inainte ai gatit in mijlocul desertului, in mijlocul largi lumina zilei!" (1) the gypsy woman yelled in Romanian as she threw an empty bottle.

A tall man with red eyes and pale skin let out a yelp as he ducked behind a large, sofa chair. This was slightly awkward because he was taller than the chair.

"You know that wasn't kid friendly at all!" he said as he peeked out. The woman stomped her heeled foot as she took a step towards him. The man gulped as he stepped back, pulling the red chair with him. "Miranda, I'm sorry!" he whimpered. "I-it's not like I planned for this to happen, it just did!"

"_Just happened_? Just **happened**? That's kind thing men say when they-!"

"Kid fiction!" the vampire reminded her. Miranda rolled her eyes as she turned away.

"Ralph!" she growled. "Do you even have an _inkling_ of what you've done?"

"I couldn't help it! Her hair was like beacon! Though her screaming almost made me deaf." Ralph muttered as he rubbed his ears. He became very frighten all the sudden as a dark aura fell over Miranda. He swore that the room became colder as her usual violet eyes became like molten gold. He squeaked in fear as a grin crossed her grin.

"Well Ralph," she said in a low tone. "I sincerely hope that her hair is like a _beacon_. Because if you don't find her and bring her back to me so I can reverse the curse, well, let's just say you'll be in so much pain you'd think you're _alive_. **Got it?"**

"But my midnight soap's on!" Miranda took step forward and Ralph transformed into a bat with a girly scream. He then flew out into the night to search for Candace.

"And don't come back until you find her!"

C*C*C*C*C

At first, Candace's flight was a little shaky, but once she got the hang of it, she was soared over the city.

'_This is sooo cool!'_ Candace said as she looked at the world below. The view was so amazing that Candace completely forgot her fear of heights.

Her tour was cut short though when her stomach began to hurt.

"Ooh! I'm so hungry! I better find a drive in or something." Suddenly a strange scent filled her and she felt drawn somewhere. She followed the scent and was led to a truck that was stopped in front of a building that oddly resembled Ferb's head. Not wanting to be seen, Candace perched herself on the edge of it and listened as two men talked twenty feet below.

"Order for Hans Doofensmith," the delivery man said.

"That's Heinz Doofenshmirtz!" Heinz snapped as he snatched the clip board away to sign it.

"Whatever. Hey, isn't it a little late to be ordering five hundred pounds of steak?" the delivery man asked.

"Well, yes! Yes it is, but you know I have a busy day tomorrow so I gotta start preparing now."

"Okay…"

Candace didn't hear any more for just then her mind went blank as her blue eyes became bright red as her suddenly grew into large, sharp, fangs.

C*C*C*C*C

Oh no! Is Heinz in danger? (Again?)

Please review!

(1)- Translation: "Stupid! Stupid! I swear that if this wasn't a K+ fic, I would slice open your chest with a jagged, rusty knife, rip out your un-beating heart, and then fill your chest with garlic onions right before cooking you in the middle of the desert, in the middle of broad daylight!"


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Candace attempts to live her normal life while Phineas and Ferb attempt to find a cure, but time turns against them when a vampire hunter suddenly rolls into town. Inspired by the Curse of Candace.

Disclaimer: Really? I really have to say it? PnF belong to Dan and Swampy and I own my Os and Cs.

C*C*C*C*C

The next morning Phineas woke up with a yawn.

"Okay, Ferb!" he said with his usual energy. "Let get work on finding a cure for Candace! Uh, Ferb?" He blinked in shock at the sight of his brothers' bed. It was decorated with garlic and was surrounded by a moat that was moving around like a river and in his brother's hands was two types steaks. One was wooded and the other was prime rib.

"Um, Ferb?" Phineas said slowly as he stroked Perry. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little?"

Ferb shrugged, but kept a firm grip on the stakes. Phineas sighed.

"Well, anyway, we better eat breakfast so we can get started on a cure for Candace." He said. He suddenly looked thoughtful as he stood and placed Perry on the floor. "You know it just occurred to me that vampires usually sleep in coffins. I wonder if she slept okay." He looked over at his brother. "We should check on her."

The boys then went down the hall to Candace's room where they were met with a surprise.

"Whoa! Candace!" Phineas gasped. Enveloped by the darkness of the room, Candace was hanging from the ceiling upside down, a content smile on her face, but something was odd about her. (Other than the fact she was hanging upside down.) Her skin was extremely pale, almost white, and is the boys had cared to look close enough they would have noticed that she gained a few curves around her hips and chest. What really attracted their attention though were the long, sharp pearly white fangs that actually seemed to glimmer in the darkness.

Hearing the sound of her brother's voice, Candace let out a groan as she woke up.

"Whaaat?" she groaned. As she blinked, the small red head noticed that his sister's eyes were no longer blue, but a bright shade of red that reminded his of a rose. "Hey why are you upside down?"

"Uh, Candace?" Candace looked at herself and let out a shriek of shock. Phineas actually had to clutch his ears in pain as she did. Candace screaming wasn't unusual, but this time her scream was shriller and seemed to echo around him. Though it wasn't very loud the vibrations it sent shattered everything breakable in the room.

"Omigosh! Did I do that?" Candace gasped as she covered her mouth. In her moment of surprise she had somehow let go of the ceiling. Phineas winced as she landed with a thud.

"So," he said slowly. "How was last night? Anything… weird?"

Candace groaned as she sat up.

"Oow… No, not really. Why?" Then she noticed the new changes to her body. She let out another shriek and for a moment Phineas thought he was a rattle.

"What happened to me?" his sister exclaimed.

"I dunno," Phineas said with moan as he gripped his head. "But could you do me a favor and not scream anymore? You might bring down the house next time."

Candace ignored him though as she continued her frantic worries.

"Omigod! How did this happen? How did I get _these_?" Phineas shifted uncomfortably as he watched his sister play with her new set of breasts.

"Um, Ferb and I haven't taken _those _classes yet." He said while wondering how the author could get away with that kind of line in a k+ fic. "A-Anyway, I'd be more worried about those fangs that just came in."

"HUH?" Candace ran over to her now broken mirror and tried to look at her reflection, but saw nothing. "Ugh! I can't see myself!" she yelled as she buried her head in her hands.

Phineas slowly approached her.

"Aw, cheer up! I mean, you don't look _that_ different. You're just… paler, have red eyes, and really sharp teeth!" Candace let out a bigger bawl at this.

"I'm turning into a monster! I mean I like having bigger breasts and all, but I'm turning into a Goth!" she whined. Phineas let out a sigh. Really? _That_ was what she was worried about?

"Hey," he said as he realized something. "Where's Perry? And Ferb?"

Candace suddenly looked up with a petrified look and much to Phineas's dismay she let out a loud shriek.

C*C*C*C*C

Perry clutched his head painfully as he snuck down the halls. It wasn't unusual for Candace to scream like a mad woman, but she never broke glass before! Usually, he wasn't that excited about going on his mission because he knew that he would miss whatever Phineas and Ferb were doing, but today he had to think of his hearing. He walked to the bathroom and was about to enter the mirror when he heard a loud, echoing scream that shattered it, revealing his secret entrance. He looked both ways before jumping in before anyone saw him. He would have to have Carl remove the tube before anyone found it.

When he landed in his entrance he saw that the monitor was cracked. Monogram was not happy when he came on.

"Agent P! What's going on here?" he demanded as he spoke through the cracked screen. Perry simply pointed to a picture of Candace and that was all Monogram needed.

"Ah, I see. Well, we'll send Carl to remove the tube before your family finds it." He said. "On to your mission; it seems Doofenshmirtz bought truck load of steaks last night. It's your job to find out what he's up to and stop him. Oh and while you're here, I should probably inform you that I won't be here tomorrow. I'm spending the day with my little brother. He's a priest from Romainia. Heh! And get this he actually thinks he's a vampire hunter! Hah! As if there's such things as vampires!"

"I dunno sir," Carl interjected. "There are some theories…"

"Carl, please! Vampires and werewolves are just made up to entertain teens!" Then he noticed that Perry was gone. "Hm? When did he leave?"

C*C*C*C*C

"What's wrong _now_?" Phineas asked, rubbing his poor ears.

"I have a date with Jeremy!" Candace exclaimed. "But I can't go out like this!"

"Why?"

The teenage vampire gave him a flat look.

"Well, for one I'm a **vampire**! If I go out into the sun, I'll turn to dust! Omigod! What I bite him? That movie said that Vampires drink the blood of the ones they love!" she became extremely worried at this. "What am I going to do, Phineas?"

"Calm down, Candace," Phineas said calmly. "That was just a _movie_! I mean, you stayed here the whole night and you haven't attacked us."

"But…"

"However if you're that worried you can always just cancel your date."

"I can't do that! Jeremy's been working really hard so he could take me to the Carnival. If I don't go, he'll never forgive me!" Candace hit her head on the counter. "What am I going to do? If I go, I'm dust! But if I don't, I might as well be **dead**!"

Phineas almost reminded her that she was already dead technically, but thought better of it.

"Then you just do what you did yesterday!" he told her. "You know, stay out of the sun, avoid anything with garlic, and wear a **lot** of suntan lotion!"

"Will that work?"

"Maybe."

Before they could finish this conversation, their mother entered.

"Candace, are you okay?" she asked. "You were screaming louder than usual today."

"Oh, I'm fine!" Candace said quickly. "Just wondering what I'm going to wear today."

Linda seemed to accept this as she squinted through the darkness.

"Ugh! It's so dark! I know you're going through a phase, but let some light in!"

"Mom, no!" Phineas squeaked.

But Linda had already opened the curtains. Candace let out a hiss of pain before hiding in her closet. The mother blinked in confusion before turning to her son.

"What's with her?"

"Uh, hormones?"

C*C*C*C*C

Sometimes I think that Phineas should be the older brother and Candace the little sister (hey there's a story idea.) This story is turning out to be longer than I thought, so there might be a slight chance this story won't be finished by Halloween.

Ralph: Yeah, and you got a new game that you can't stop playing to save your life.

GWNL: I'm so weak… But I'll still do my best to finish this before Halloween!

In the meantime, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Candace attempts to live her normal life while Phineas and Ferb attempt to find a cure, but time turns against them when a vampire hunter suddenly rolls into town. Inspired by the Curse of Candace.

Disclaimer: Really? I really have to say it? PnF belong to Dan and Swampy and I own my Os and Cs.

Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Oh, and to answer PerryRox's question, I found a Romanian Translator on line.

C*C*C*C*C

Perry drove to Doofenshmirtz's building where he parked on the balcony and then jumped out only to have a net fall on him and pin him to the ground.

'_Yeah, shocker.'_ He thought. At the agency, the other agents thought that Perry always let himself get caught to humor the doctor, but the truth was that Doof was smarter than they gave him credit for. _'Oh well. Wonder what Doof's got planned today.' _He waited for Doof to appear and give his usual lecture, but he didn't. Perry became suspicious after a few minutes and shifted in the net to look for the mad doctor. The platypus then frowned as he noticed that the doctor was on the phone.

"What? No I am not crazy! Oh? Oh really? Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? Hm? Oh, she's dead. Eh, heh. Wow, this conversation has suddenly become awk-ward! Hello? Hellooo!" Perry raised an eyebrow as the doctor turned towards him. "Hm? Oh, hey Perry the Platypus! Guess what? You're never going to believe what I saw last night! See! See! Last night I had ordered a truck load of steaks for my scheme today because of a back story that I'll tell you about later, and while unloading it, are you ready? I saw a vampire!"

Perry gave the doctor a flat look. What was with everyone today? It wasn't even Halloween! He blamed that new teen vampire movie that just came out.

Noticing the disbelieving look his nemesis was giving him, Doofenshmirtz frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

"What? They exist! Ask anyone from Druselvainia!" he said. "And I saw her! Last night when she was sucking the blood out of all the steaks! See! I even took a picture!" He showed the picture to Perry, but all Perry saw was a bunch of dry steaks. He glared at Heinz, who let out an embarrassed laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh, heh, yeah… I forgot that Vampires can't have their pictures taken. That's why all the newspaper people laughed in my face. You know that's going to become another back story someday!" Perry rolled his eyes. "Hey! Don't you roll your eyes at me! I still got proof! See?" He held a dry piece of steak in front of Perry's face and the semi-aquatic mammal frowned. On the steak was what seemed to be fang marks. "See? I told you! And you know what; it was enough to hire an expert vampire hunter who's visiting from Romania!" Then he looked thoughtful. "But you know I guess he does have to wait until sunset before he starts hunting her. After all they can't go into the sunlight or they turn into dust. So, since we got time I'll go along with my scheme!" Then he blinked when he realized that he left his inator inside and that it needed be outside to work. "Eh, heh, heh… Um, could you wait a while? It'll just take me a minute of two." With that he ran inside to get his invention with Perry giving him a flat look.

Was it early to put in for retirement?

C*C*C*C*C

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house Jeremy rang the doorbell and then waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened he blinked in surprise.

"Uh, Candace?" Standing in doorway was Candace, or whom he assumed to be Candace. Like the day before she wore a long black cape and a pair of red sunglasses. Underneath she wore a gothic appeal. Truth be told though, it wasn't her sudden fashion change that caught his attention but her new... 'assets.' "Whoa! You look… d-different."

Candace laughed nervously.

"Eh, heh yeah, I'm trying a new look." She said, not getting what he was really looking at. "You like?"

"Yeah! I mean, yeah, you look great." Jeremy said shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah!" Then he quickly turned away as his cheeks turned a light pink. "C'mon! Let's go, or we're going to miss the carnival."

"O-okay." Candace said as she pulled her cloak tighter around her to keep the sunlight off.

'_Ugh! If he didn't think I was freak before, he must now!'_ she thought, misinterpreting his actions. _'Phineas! Ferb! Please find a way to reverse this curse, fast!'_

C*C*C*C*C

After helping Candace get ready for her date, Phineas went off in search of his brother. It took a while, but finally he found him in Candace's panic room, hugging Mr. Miggins as he read his occult books.

"She's gone now Ferb," Phineas said as he slid down the ladder. "She's on her date with Jeremy."

Ferb raised an eyebrow at this, wondering whether or not it was safe to send a vampire out into public.

"Oh, she'll be fine! She's wearing her cloak and she's going to stay out of the sun." Phineas assured him, reading his mind like he always did. Then noticed all the vampire charms Ferb had hanging around. "Meanwhile, I really think you're over doing it with this vampire thing. Where did you even get these?"

Ferb shrugged innocently. Phineas sighed as he decided to let the subject drop. How Ferb became so superstitious, he'll never know.

"Did you find anything yet?" he asked. Ferb shook his head as he put down one book and grabbed another. "Oh. Well, don't worry! I'm sure we'll find something!" Phineas said optimistically as he grabbed a book as well.

C*C*C*C*C

Perry watched Hienz grunt as he struggled to pull a large machine on to the balcony.

"Nggh! Dang it! All the days to give Norm the day off!" he heard the doctor grunt. "Oow my back!"

C*C*C*C*C

At Carnival, a tall man with white skin, sulked around the shadows as he searched for Candace.

"Stupid Romanian witch." He muttered. "Giving orders to a powerful vampire like me! This whole situation is her fault, anyway! Who rents out a vampire bat to a human theater?" Ralph winced at the sunlight above as it shown brightly.

'_I hate summer!'_ he thought with a hiss as he backed further into the shadows. This situation was really unfair to him. Forget the fact that none of this would have happened if Miranda hadn't been so greedy, he was a vampire! And he was being forced to find a single teenage girl at place where teenagers infested every corner of every nook and cranny, in broad _daylight_! Not to mention the garlic smell that filled the air from nearby pizza venders.

'_Stupid witch! How does she expect me to find _one_ girl?'_ he thought. He growled in throat and scared a little girl, who thought it was a lion. _'She could just use her crystal ball, but no! She has to send me out into this dratted sun! Grr! I must have the worst luck ever!'_

"So, Candace! Wanna go into the hall of mirrors first?" He heard a boy's voice ask. Ralph's ears picked up when he heard a familiar voice reply,

"No! No, um, I would rather… go on the merry-go-round!"

'_Hel~lo!'_ his mind hissed, her voice still ringing in his head from the day before. His eyes narrowed as he set his sights on his prey.

He watched the blond boy smile at his girlfriend as she pulled her cloak tighter around her.

"Sure! That's sounds fun!" he said as he shyly took her hand and led her to one of the stalls.

'_Bingo!'_ Ralph smirked as his red eyes followed Candace.

C*C*C*C*C

Wow this one is shorter than the others. I'm really sorry about that! I'll make it up in the next chapter, which will also be the last chapter!

Yeah, I'm defiantly not going to get this before Halloween, so Happy Halloween! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Candace attempts to live her normal life while Phineas and Ferb attempt to find a cure, but time turns against them when a vampire hunter suddenly rolls into town. Inspired by the Curse of Candace.

Disclaimer: Really? I really have to say it? PnF belong to Dan and Swampy and I own my Os and Cs.

C*C*C*C*C

"Sigh! I got nothing!" Phineas said as he closed the final book. "How bout you, Ferb?" He let out a disappointed sigh as his brother shook his head.

After he managed to talk Ferb out of the panic room they went to the back yard. Unfortunately, even after hours of studying the two have yet to find nothing.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go to the library now." Phineas stood just as Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet entered the yard.

"Hey guys!" Isabella greeted. "Whatcha doing?"

"We were just on our way to the library to try and find a way to reverse Candace's vampire curse." The three friends blinked at the brothers in a mixture of confusion and innocence.

"What?" Isabella finally asked.

"Yeah! Somehow Candace got turned into a vampire," Phineas explained. "So now Ferb and I are looking for a cure."

"Oh, please!" Baljeet laughed. "There are no such thing as vampires!"

"Honestly, I thought the same thing until yesterday when Candace turned to dust in the sunlight." Phineas shrugged. "And then of course there was this morning when she woke up with red eyes, sharp fang, oh! And she was hanging from the ceiling."

Buford blinked.

"So… She really _is_ a vampire?" he asked.

"Yup." There was a silence before he spoke again.

"Well, that's it for me." He said. Candace could be scary enough, but a vampire Candace? "If you need me, I'll be in the panic room. Ferb. Mr. Miggins if you please."

Ferb handed the old bear to Buford's outstretched hands.

"Thank you. AHHH!" With that Buford began running to the panic room, before coming back to grab Baljeet. "You're coming with me! The last thing I need is some blood sucker eatting my nerd."

Baljeet let out a surprised cry as his bully began to drag him away.

"Ahh! But there is no such thing as vampires!" he yelled before the two disappeared.

Isabella blinked after them before turning to Phineas.

"Is Candace really a vampire?" she asked.

"Yeah! But don't worry, she hasn't bitten anyone." Phineas assured her.

"Yet." Ferb added in an undertone.

"Wow! That's… Actually I don't know what that is." Isabella said. "Where is Candace?"

"On a date with Jeremy."

"What?"

"Calm down! As she stays out of the sun, she should be fine!" the red head assured her.

"Phineas! What were you thinking? What if she **bites** someone?" the fireside leader exclaimed.

"Oh, she wouldn't do that. I mean, this _Candace_ we're talking about." Isabella slammed her palm against her head. She loved Phineas, but sometimes he could be so naïve!

"Phineas," she started. "You do know what a vampire is, right?"

"Yeah, of course! They're creatures of the night who-"

"Suck blood! Human blood!" Isabella finished. "Phineas, if Candace really is a vampire, then sending her out on a date probably wasn't the brightest idea!"

"Well, maybe." Phineas admitted. "But again, this is Candace! She wouldn't hurt a fly! Okay, maybe she would, but she would never hurt another human being!"

"Phineas…" Seeing that this could on forever, Ferb interrupted.

"Instead of arguing, perhaps we should head to library." He said.

"You're right Ferb!"

"But Phineas!"

"Don't worry Isabella! It'll be fine!" The red head said cheerfully. "I mean, c'mon! What could happen?"

At this Ferb and Isabella gave him a flat look.

"What?"

C*C*C*C*

After deciding that going into the hall of mirrors would be stupid, Candace convinced Jeremy to play the stalls with her, that way she could still stay in the shadows. But unfortunately, things didn't go as well as planned.

Like when they got to the dunking booth.

"Wanna throw one?" Jeremy asked her.

"Sure!" Candace said. She really wanted to impress Jeremy so after he bought her a ball she threw it as hard as she could. Sadly, she had forgotten her super strength and so when she threw the ball it broke the target and went flying into Ralph, who was spying on Candace from behind the booth. Ralph let out a loud grunt as he was nailed in the gut and sent flying back at least two miles in to a tank of fish. He spat out a fish as he growled to himself.

"Dammit! Why are there fish here?" he yelled as he threw one away from him.

"Oops!" Candace said as she rubbed her head sheepishly, not even noticing that she had hit anyone.

"Whoa! Candace! I never noticed that you had such an arm before!" Jeremy said, thoroughly impressed.

"Eh, heh… Yeah…" the teen vampire said slowly. "Um, let's try the next one!"

They went to the "Test your Strength" meter and while Jeremy did okay, Candace did better when she broke the thing and send the measuring thing high into the air when it slammed into Ralph, who had transformed into a bat so he could fly back to the fair.

"GAAHHH!" he cried as he was hit. He fell to the earth and landed in the popcorn cart. Even though she didn't see the bat, Candace held the hammer guiltily.

"Oops!" she said sheepishly as she looked at the broken machine. "Sorry!"

"Meh, don't worry about it!" the carnie said. "This happens more than you think!" He whistled and the strong man brought out another strength meter.

'_Yikes! I really need to watch my strength!'_ the teen vamp thought as she bit her nails. She jumped slightly as Jeremy touched her shoulder.

"Hey, wanna get our fortunes told?" he asked as he pointed over his shoulder at fortune teller wagon.

"Okay ! Sure!" That sounded safe enough.

C*C*C*C*

After at least an hour of pushing, Heinz finally managed to get his machine on to the balcony.

"Ow… I think I threw out my back out again!" he wheezed. "Huff! Oh why didn't I build this thing out here? Wheeze! G-Give me a moment, Perry the Platypus!"

Perry rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered about this man.

"Okay!" Heinz said as he finally stood. "Behold! My-" He was cut off when his cell phone suddenly rang. He laughed sheepishly as Perry glared at him.

"Eh, heh! Um, one minute Perry the Platypus." The doctor then turned as he answered his cell. "Hello?"

"Heinz Doofenshmirtz? It's Father Henry here!"

"Oh, hey! It's the vampire hunter I hired!" Doof said to Agent P before turning his attention back to the phone. "Did you find my vampire yet? I wanna use it to get awesome publicity and maybe see if I can use it for my evil schemes."

"Not yet. But I believe I am nearing the monster's lair. With any luck, I'll have her before sunset!"

"Sweet! Wait, why did you call me then?"

"Oh, well I thought I should inform that there might be a very angry old lady appearing on your doorstep later. "

"What? Old lady?"

"It's a long story. I'll call you when I have the monster in custody!"

"Wait! I wanna know why I'm going to get a visit from some angry old woman! Is my mother coming? Hello?" Heinz hung up the phone when he was met with silence.

"Well that was weird." Then he cleared his throat. "Well, getting back to schedule; BEHOLD! The Blow-smoke-inator!"

Perry moved so he could get a good look at the new inator. To him it looked like a giant baroque grill with the word "inator" on the side.

"You know how when you're grilling and the smoke gets in your eyes? And the gagging when it gets in your lung! Ugh! I hate that! I mean I seriously couldn't tell you how many times I've burned myself because of that! Anyway, with this inator I will envelope the whole city in a dark cloud of smoke, blinding everyone! Why you may ask? Eh, truthfully I don't know really. I just thought it be cool, ya know? I just hope it works, I never cooked dry steaks before. Oh well! What could happen?" He pushed a button to activate the machine, but instead of cooking the steaks like he planned, they all burst into flames.

Heinz and Perry stared at the blazing inferno that was rising higher and higher with wide eyes.

"Well, that wasn't what I expected."

C*C*C*C*

"Yes, I know! We weren't supposed to attract attention and technically, we didn't! No one knows she's a vampire yet!" Miranda sighed as she rubbed her temples. On the other side of her phone a voice was hollering into her ear. "Yes, yes I know how stupid it was. Well why are you yelling at me? I didn't bite anyone! Look! I'll fix this when I see her! But I can't do anything until Ralph finds her and brings her to me! It's not as if she's just gonna walk up to me and say hi!" She so busy talking that she didn't notice Jeremy and Candace walk up to her wagon.

"Hi! Um, excuse me!" Candace said. "We would like to get our fortunes told."

Miranda waved her off without even turning around.

"I'm on break! Come back later!" she called over her shoulder as the person on the phone continued to yell at her. "Oh, very nice! No wonder you weren't allowed any lines in this fic!"

Candace and Jeremy looked at each other before shrugging and leaving.

"What now?" she asked. Jeremy rubbed his head thoughtfully.

"I dunno. Usually you'd be long gone to bust your brothers. But I guess they're not doing anything today."

"Eh, heh… right." Candace ran a hand across her eyes. For some reason she started to hear a strange humming in her head.

"Hey you okay?" Jeremy asked, a worried look crossing his face. Before Candace could assure him that she was fine, her stomach let out a low growl. She let out an embarrass chuckle.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…" Jeremy smiled as he turned away.

"There's a popcorn stand over there. I'll go get us some."

"Okay…" As Candace watched him walk away she to feel an odd tingling in her body. Not only that, but she swore that she felt her fangs grow even longer than they already were.

'_What…What's wrong with me?'_ she wondered as she stumbled back. She began to pant heavily as a dark fog began fill her mind. _'I…I'm so hungry…'_ Then her gaze fell on Jeremy, who had just the popcorn.

'_Jeremy…'_

C*C*C*C*

"I can't believe we didn't find anything." Phineas said as they returned home. After they had managed to talk Buford and Baljeet out of the panic room they had all went to the library to do some research on vampire curses, but they had found nothing on vampire cures.

"That's because there are _no_ **vampires**!" Baljeet said with a roll of his eyes.

"Give it a rest, Baljeet!" Buford ordered.

Isabella ignored them as she turned to Phineas.

"Maybe we should try the internet." She suggested.

"That's a great idea, Isabella! We'll Google the cure!" Phineas ran over the computer and read aloud as he typed. "How to cure a vampire bite." His face became slightly worried as he read out the answer. "'If you have been bitten by a vampire and are not dead, then get used to the night life because there is no known cure. See Witch Doctors, or short tempered Gypsy witches for more details on the subject.'"

"Wow, that's some bad luck." Buford said.

"What are you going to tell Candace?" Isabella asked. Phineas let out sigh as he brushed his hair back.

"We're just going to tell her that it's going to take a little longer to find a cure that's all." He said with an optimistic shrug. "I mean c'mon! It's not like anything really horrible has happened."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Being the polite boy he was, Ferb answered it. There stood a short monk with a pot belly.

"Hi, I'm Father Henry Monogram. And I'm hunting a vampire."

C*C*C*C*

Well, that's it! That's the end! I hope you enjoyed the fic!

Readers: WHAT?

Ralph: Hold on, you promised that this would be the last chapter!

GWNL: It is.

Ralph: With all those cliff hangers and unanswered questions?

GWNL: What can I say? Life's a b!tch.

Ralph: DUDE!

GWNL: Okay fine! This story is taking longer than I thought it would! But rest assured that I am working on the _real_ last chapter as you are reading this.

Ralph: Oh, and we're supposed to believe this?

GWNL: Well, I could always just end it here with this chapter.

Ralph: Fine! We'll wait! But I hope you realize the terrible trauma you've placed on your readers.

GWNL: I really am sorry! But I'll make it up in the next chapter because they'll be a lot of action with a lot of comedy, so please review and tune in for the real last chapter! (It'll the last chapter even if have to write 20 pages!)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: After being turned into a vampire, Candace attempts to live her normal life while Phineas and Ferb attempt to find a cure, but time turns against them when a vampire hunter suddenly rolls into town. Inspired by the Curse of Candace.

Disclaimer: Really? I really have to say it? PnF belong to Dan and Swampy and I own my Os and Cs.

C*C*C*C*C

Ralph let out a low growl as he picked popcorn out of his sleek, black hair.

"I hate this, I hate this, I *bleep* hate this!" he hissed. "Where is that girl?" He searched through the crowds with blazing red eyes before he noticed Candace's eyes gleam as her hunger started to overtake her. "Oh sh-"

C*C

"Hi, I'm Father Henry Monogram. And I'm hunting a vampire."

All the kids stood wide eyed as they stared at the Vampire hunter.

"Well, this isn't good." Buford said. Isabella quickly elbowed him to shut him up. Phineas didn't know what to do when he saw the monk. A vampire hunter had just showed up at their house and their vampire sister could be home any minute!

"Uh, really?" Phineas said quickly as he nervously rubbed his ear. "That's so cool! Right guys?"

"Uh, yeah!" the others agreed.

"Yes, it is very cool," the father agreed. "Much cooler than Franny's stupid desk job! But will he listen? Nooo!" He noticed the kids giving him a strange a look, so he quickly regained his composure.

"Heh, heh… Ahem! Anyway, a neighbor said he saw a girl flying in the backyard last night. I believe it was the same vampire that attacked a pharmacist the other night. Have you seen her?"

Phineas froze. Candace _attacked_ someone? His sister? _Candace?_

"N-No…" he said. "We haven't seen anything like that."

"Really? Hm…! She must be on the move!" the hunter said to himself. "Well, thank you for your time! I must get back to the hunt."

"Wait!" Phineas stopped him. "Uh, suppose you_ do_ find this… vampire. You're not going to _hurt _her, are you?"

"Hurt her?" the monk blinked before letting out a jolly laugh. "Of course not!" Phineas let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just going to slice off her head and banish her soul back to the depths of hell!" The boy's eyes became dilated at this. "But don't worry; it won't **hurt** her at all! Now, as they say in Draxslyvainia, have a nice day and watch out for the werewolves!" He left and Phineas was left frozen.

"Well," Ferb said after a while. "This just got horrible."

C*C

Henry had just left the Flynn-Fletcher home when he heard a disapproving voice call out.

"Eh-hem! Henry!" Henry flinched and turned to see his older brother looking at him disapprovingly.

"Ah, hello, Francis!" he said sheepishly. "I thought we weren't supposed to meet up until tomorrow!"

"Henry, what is this that I've been hearing about you harassing old ladies?" Monogram demanded.

"I wasn't harassing her! I just wanted to find out where the vampire was!"

"What?"

"A vampire, brother!" he pulled the major down to his 4'5 foot size and threw an arm around his shoulder. "An evil demon that has ascended from the depths of hell to engulf the city in flames!"

The major grunted as he pulled himself from his brother.

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you? There are no vampires! It's just something made to entertain teens!"

"You, my dear brother, are naïve!" Father Henry huffed. "These beast and more exists just like you and me! But they are hiding; hiding and waiting for the perfect moment to rise and take our world! Lucky for people like you, there are people like me who diligently watch and guard for such a day."

Monogram let out a long sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Have you thought about taking some medication?" he asked.

"Mock if you must! But I know my holy duty!" the priest said stubbornly.

"Brother-"

"Actually it's Father."

"What? No! I mean, Henry! Look around! This isn't Draxslyvainia! It's _Dansville_! There are **no** vampires, werewolves, or flames of hell trying to consume the city!" Just as he said this however, a large inferno burst in the distance. Henry turned to his surprised brother with a frown.

"You were saying?" he said with a gruff.

C*C

Heinz and Perry stared at the blazing inferno that was rising higher and higher with wide eyes. Despite the flame on top of it, the inator was doing what it was made to and creating a black smoke that was consuming the city.

"Ahh! Do something, Perry the Platypus!" Heinz yelled before gagging on the smoke. Perry gritted his teeth, but wasted no time. He gnawed through the rope that held him and leaped into action. First he yanked the mad doctor down so he wouldn't choke on the smoke, and then he ran over the machine. He winced from the torturous heat that emitted from the machine. He knew that if he didn't stop this thing now the whole city would be in trouble, but the thing was he didn't know _how_ to stop it. The platypus stumbled back as the flames roared higher, but clenched his teeth in determination. No matter what he would stop this thing!

C*C

After being verbally abused over the phone Miranda dialed Ralph's cellphone number.

"**What?"** Ralph snapped. Miranda, having been yelled at for the past half, was not in the mood.

"Did you find the girl or not?" she demanded shortly.

"**Oh, I found her."**

"What are you waiting for then? Bring her to me so we can get this over with!"

"**Can't."**

"_Why?"_

"**Because she's about to eat her boyfriend."** Miranda twitched for a moment before yelling,

"_WHAT_! Stop her, you idiot!"

"**Can't."**

"Why?"

"Well, for one its broad daylight still, witch!" Ralph snapped as he glared at the sun above from the shadows. "Plus, I haven't eaten since yesterday, I'm very weak." When silence fell, Ralph became very nervous. "Miranda?"

On the other side, Miranda was so filled with rage that she snapped the cell apart in her hands.

"Why do I even bother?" she hissed to herself. She let the shattered remains of the phone fall to the floor before stomping over to her crystal ball. "If you want something done, do it yourself!"

Her crystal ball suddenly became filled with a bright light as her eyes started to glow.

C*C

"Miranda?" Ralph said again.

Still nothing.

"Well, that's not going to be good news for me later." he muttered to himself as he hung up. Then he turned his attention to the teenage girl that was about to bite her boyfriend and kill him.

'_And thus another Vampire Tragedy unfolds.'_ He thought to himself.

If he was the one to bite the boy he would just become a vampire like him because he was a pure blood and therefore a breeder, however since it was the girl he would soon be filled with the vampire poison and die, if the girl didn't drain him first. He would help him, he would, but unlike the teenager he didn't have a cloak.

'_Unless the sun somehow disappears, boy is doomed.'_ Suddenly as if he had summoned it, a black smoke filled the town and it was so thick the sun was blocked.

"Huhn! What luck." He said out loud. He grabbed a nearby confused human and bit him. When his energy was restored he tossed the unconscious human at Candace who was right behind Jeremy.

She was about to attack when suddenly the man hit her, sending her sliding to the side an in to the black smoke before Ralph leapt at her. While this going on, Jeremy had remained clueless.

"Candace?" he said as he looked for her. When he didn't see her, he shrugged. "Hm. She must have gone home to bust her brothers." Then he looked at the black smoke. "Weird fog. Why does it smell like dry steaks?"

C*C

Ralph kicked the vampire pup ironically into the hall of mirrors.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to enjoy this," Ralph said as he flexed his long limbs. The vampire entranced Candace growled at him like a lion before leaped at him. Ralph simply sidestepped her though and let her crash into a mirror.

"Wonder if that seven years bad luck thing applies to us." He said with amused laugh. Candace snarled at him as her red eyes blazed with annoyance and most of all—

Hunger.

She let out a shrill shriek and all the mirrors shattered along with Ralph's ear drums.

"Ouch!" he grunted as he held them. This distracted him and Candace seized this opportunity to launch herself towards him and before he had time to react she sunk his fangs into his long snowy neck.

C*C

"Phineas! What are we going to do?" Isabella exclaimed after the Vampire hunter left.

"I-I don't know!" Phineas said as he ran a hand through his hair. "But we can't let him find Candace!"

Ferb shifted his feet nervously as emotion of worry and fear for his sister filled him.

What if that monk did find her? Would he really kill a teenager? What if he did? His sister could die and the last memory she would have of Ferb was him being too scared to go near her.

"But even if we do find her before he does, what can we do?" he heard Baljeet ask. "We still don't know how to cure her."

"Well we gotta do something!" Just as Isabella said this, the TV suddenly turned on. On it was a fortune teller with a crystal ball.

"Having trouble with the unknown? Monsters running amok? Older sisters turned into vampires? Then call the number below and let Madam Miranda solve all your problems!"

The children blinked at the perfect timing of the mysterious ad. This annoyed the woman.

"What are you doing? Your sister is in danger! **CALL NOW!"** At this all the kids jumped and Ferb immediately started to dial before handing the phone to his brother.

C*C

Henry dragged his brother along as the black fog filled the streets.

"Do you believe me now, brother?" he asked. "Dark magic has befallen Danville! And if we don't that vampire soon, the whole world could be in danger!"

"Henry, I don't see anything except a thick fog that smells like steaks!" Monogram said he yanked his arm away from his baby brother.

"How can you deny it when it's all around you, Franny!" Henry exclaimed as he threw his arms in the air. "Look around! What else but a vampire could cause this?"

"One: Don't call me Franny! Two: I think of a number of reasons!"

"Oh? Such as?"

"Well, an evil scientist's invention could have backfired or something!" Now it was Henry's turn to give a disbelieving look.

"An evil scientist," he repeated. "Really? You believe there are mad scientists in Danville? Ha! And you call me crazy! Next you'll be telling me that platypuses are spies!"

Major Monogram shifted at this.

"Ahem! Well, since when can vampires create smoke?" he said quickly to change the subject.

"Usually they can't. But if a Breeder bit a witch, then they become a Vampire witch and _they_ **can** do something like this!"

"A _breeder_?"

"Yes, a breeder! Or pureblood, whatever you prefer." Henry waved him off. "Never mind that though! We've got to get to that fire!" Then he ran off.

"Henry!" The old Major sighed as he rested on his knees. "Man! This is why we tried to discourage his monster obsession when he was twelve!" Then he ran after his brother, all the while wishing he never ate that lasagna for lunch.

C*C

Back Doofenshmirtz Inc., Perry was racking his brain as to what to do. Because of the smoke, none of the fire trucks could get through the city and though the fire system had turned on, the flame was too big for it to have any effect.

"Er, Perry the Platypus! You might want to _do _something before the whole building burns down!" Doofenshmirtz yelled.

Perry chattered angrily.

"_What do you want _me_ to do? This is _your_ fault, you sad excuse for a scientist!"_ he wanted to yell, but since he couldn't he instead focused on the matter at hand.

The good news was that at least the fire hadn't spread, but that wasn't going to last long. He had get the flame away from the city, but how? Just then an idea came to his mind. It was risky, but right now it was the only idea he had. He quickly ran over to his hover jet and jumped in. As he floated into the air he heard Heinz yell,

"What? You're leaving?"

He ignored him however as he activated the hover ray. He then used it to lift the burning inator into the air. Then while making sure it was high above the city he flew off towards the ocean.

C*C

In the streets of the city, Henry and Monogram watched in confusion as the fire moved across the sky.

"The… The fire is moving?" The monk gasped.

"C-calm down, Henry! I'm sure there's a logical explanation!" Monogram said as he squinted through the smoke.

"There's no time for your insane logic! We have to follow that fire!" Suddenly the father grabbed a helmet from a nearby girl and slammed it on his brother's head, covering his eyes with it.

"Gahh! Henry!" Francis didn't have time to reply before he was shoved into the basket of the little girl's bike.

"We have to move before it's too late!" Henry yelled as he started to pedal down the street.

"Hey!" a young girl cried after him.

"Sorry! This is the work of the Lord!"

C*C

Ralph couldn't help the curl of his lip as Candace's brows furrowed in annoyance and confusion.

"Aww, what's wrong, pup?" he sneered. "No blood?"

He then gripped the back of her head and brought his long knee into her gut before tearing her off his neck. He then threw her into a wall, but his attack did not end there. When her head bounced off the wall he caught it and began to repeatedly slam it. Luckily because she was vampire her skull didn't break, or shed any blood, however by the time he was finished, the wall behind her was shattered.

Ralph then tossed her into the merry-go-round, where she slammed into a zebra. By now, all the people had left which meant all Ralph had to worry about was the angry vampire pup.

"Had enough?" he asked with a toothy grin as his long, boney fingers traced the bite marks she left. "Or you still wanna play?" At his touch his wounds began to heal as smoke steamed slightly from them.

In answer to his playful taunt, Candace growled angrily as she ripped the Zebra from the ride and threw it at the older vampire. Ralph caught it by the pole and it turned to dust in his hand.

"That answers that."

C*C

After the children had called Miranda she had picked them up and brought them to the carnival. She figured that her brothers would have a better chance of finding their sister than she did, but now that the smoke appeared she wasn't so sure.

"Koff! Koff! Where did this smoke come from?" Isabella exclaimed.

"Smells like someone burned a steak or something." Buford said.

"Never mind that!" Miranda said as she cleared a small path with her magic. "Unless you want your sister to get staked, I suggest you find her _now_." She was getting very impatient now and she just wanted this whole ordeal to be done with (much like the readers wanted this story done.).

"And how do we do that?" Baljeet asked. "I can't even see my hand!"

The fortune teller rolled her eyes.

"Must I do everything?" she muttered as her eyes started to glow.

C*C

Perry flew as fast as he could over the city with the burning inator, but was getting difficult. The smoke stung at his eyes like wasps and he choked a few times as well. He knew that if he didn't get rid of this thing soon, it could be the end of him. He made a mental note though that if he survived, he would kick Doofenshmirtz's butt harder than ever, if he decided not to just kill him!

After what seemed like forever Perry finally spotted his destination; the ocean. Praying with all his might that this worked, he pressed harder on the pedal of his hover craft and sped up, the inator trailing behind him. When he was over the middle of the ocean he deactivated the anti-gravity beam and let the machine drop. The inator let out a horrid hiss as it hit the water, but eventually it sank and the fire finally went out.

Agent P let out a sigh of relief. He was glad that his plan had worked. Now he just had to get Monogram to send someone to clean up. With that he turned around to return home.

C*C

Henry followed the flying flame all the way to the carnival where he lost sight of it. He skidded to a stop and in doing so he threw his brother flying forward into the popcorn machine. But he didn't care. All he cared about was finding his target.

"Where is it…?" he mumbled. Suddenly above him he saw the shape of woman with glowing red eyes.

"Ah! The vampire! I knew it!" he cried. He whipped out a crossbow and aimed it, but before he could shoot it the smoke swirled around him for some strange reason.

C*C

Miranda used her magic to clear the fog and the smoke swirled around them until it vanished.

"Alright," she told the kids. "Smoke's clear. Now FIND YOUR SISTER!"

"There!" Phineas suddenly exclaimed. The Fortune teller blinked in shock. Truthfully, she didn't think they'd find her so fast.

"Oh no!" Isabella cried. "Phineas look!"

Below Candace, the vampire hunter was loading his crossbow to shoot at Candace, whose attention was focused elsewhere.

"Oh no! We've got to do something!" Phineas grabbed his hair in worry, but honestly he didn't know what to do. Luckily Ferb, who was always thinking, quickly grabbed a pie from the pie booth and threw it at the monk. It hit his face and blinded the poor man.

"Ahh! I've been blinded by lemon meringue!" he cried. "Ahh! It's in my eyes!" Because of this, his aim was thrown off and it missed Candace. However, the shot did attract her attention. He was so busy screaming in pain however, that there was nothing he could do.

Eyes blazing, she leapt at him but was then hit by twenty darts that threw her away from him.

"Ha! Pay back's a-"

"Ralph!" Miranda yelled. "Stop playing and hold her!" Ralph ran into view and glared at her.

"'Hold her,' she says!" he scoffed. "You know what? You're the witch! Why don't you do it?"

"RALPH!" The vampire rolled his eyes and flipped forward into the air as Candace leaped at him. He landed on her head and held her in place.

"There!" he yelled. "Do it!"

"Uhhh… Do what?" Buford asked. Miranda smirked.

"This!" she made a motion with her hands and a strange symbol appeared around Candace and Ralph. Ralph then leaped back into the air as a red light emerged from the symbol and enveloped the girl.

At first Phineas and Ferb were both scared for their sister.

What if this killed her? What then?

When the light cleared they saw their sister lying motionless in the dirt. For a moment she didn't move and gripping pain clenched at Phineas' heart.

"Candace…?"

Before the despair could fill his body however, he saw her moving.

"Groan! What happened?" she moaned. Phineas let out a relived laugh as joy filled his heart.

"Candace!" He and Ferb ran over to her and tackled her in a bear hug.

"Whoa!" she cried as she fell back. "Huh? Guys? Wh-what's going on?" Isabella and the others shared a look of relief before running over to them.

"Candace!" Phineas said finally when he pulled away. "You're not a vampire anymore!"

"I'm not?" Candace said as she felt her teeth. "Hey! I'm not! You guys did it!"

"Actually it was…" He turned to introduce Miranda, but both she and Ralph were gone.

"Huh?" he blinked. "Where'd she go?"

Before this question could be answered however, they heard the monk in the back ground.

"Okay! I have overcome the pie! Now where is that beast?"

"Henry!" Henry turned as his brother, who had ripped off his helmet and dragged himself out of the popcorn machine. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hunting the vampire!"

"What vampire?"

"That one!" Monogram looked to when his baby brother was pointing and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Henry," he said slowly. "**That **is a _teenager_! A Goth teen to be precise."

"But! But!" The Major sighed, and then he grabbed the back of his brother's robe.

"Let's go, Henry before you get arrested for harassment." He said. "Besides, the wife's making tacos."

I*I

When they were gone Phineas turned back to his sister.

"I'm so glad you're back, Candace!" he said as she stood. "Still, it must have been cool to be a vampire!" Candace looked thoughtful at this.

"Well, I guess the flying was pretty cool." She admitted. "But I'm just glad to be me again."

"Well! I'm glad that's over!" Buford said. "Now I'm hungry! Let's go get some nachos." He ran off and the others giggled before following. Candace rolled her eyes before she felt something lace her hand. She down and saw that it was Ferb, who was watching her with wide blue eyes.

"Welcome back, sis." He said. Candace smiled before ruffling his hair.

"Good to be back." Then she saw Perry walking up to them.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!"

C*C

"Well, that wasn't so bad!" Ralph said with a yawn. Miranda glared at him before sighing.

"I'm just glad this over." She muttered.

"Um, not just yet."

"What?"

"See, I had to bite another guy so I'd have the strength to deal with the screamy girl," Ralph explained nervously. "So, yeah… There's another vampire running around that we probably should find before we go home."

Miranda went very quiet, and this made Ralph very nervous.

"Um, Miranda?" The gypsy then turned to him with blazing gold eyes.

**NOTE! Due it's extremely violent and graphic nature **

**the remainder of the fanfic has been censored. **

**We appreciate your viewing and apologize for**

**any complaints you might have.**

**Please review!**

Also, I realize that I probably left a lot of things unanswered, so if you have any questions, post them in a review and I'll post one more chapter to answer them. Thank you for reading and I apologize for the long wait.


	7. Q&A

Alright! You asked your question, here's your answers!

**weirdgirl332 asks:** "I don't know if you mentioned this or not but I was wondering how exactly Miranda and Ralph are related. I am not sure if they are married or just friends, but Ralph seems pretty scared of Miranda. Not in a 'master and servant' kind of way, but more along the lines of 'hell hath no woman scorned', which is why I think they may be married.

And I think there was a mention about Vampire Witches, which I was wondering if Miranda was that or just a witch.

Well, those are my questions right now. Actually I was also wondering if the guy Ralph bit was just a random guy or someone in particular."

_Answer(s): _

Sadly, they're not related or married. Ralph does like Miranda, but fears her though because she is not only capable of killing him, but has the temper to do so. As for Miranda, she is too busy dealing with personal issues to be thinking about romance. She does however, care enough not to kill him despite the fact it would be easier to do so. I hope to explain their relationship more in the teen rated sequel.(coming next year.)

Miranda is most defiantly not a vampire. She's more than a witch though.

He was just a random guy of no importance. He won't be mentioned again.

**HyperForce asks:** "did the changes to Candace's body, the non-vampire type ones remain?"

_Answer:_ If you mean, does she still have boobs and hips, then yes. Yes she does. X3

Thank you all for reading!


End file.
